Bloody Rose
by ForeverHalfa
Summary: Halloween   DP   Amusement in a nutshell.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything, even the story idea, that's Topaz Skye's.**

"Come on Sam."

"No."

"Please!"

"No." Danny and Tucker huffed in irritation.

"Come on Sam, Halloween, creepy owls, dressing up... well for you darker than normal, creatures of the night. This night was built for you Sam, now come on, let's go out and trick or treat." Danny whined.

"Danny, we're almost sixteen and we're going out begging for candy. You don't see any problem with this?" Danny cocked his head.

"Why would I?" Sam sighed.

"What they say about girls maturing faster is now a fact."

"Hey, we can be mature!" Tucker pouted, pushing up his glasses. Sam sighed.

"Yeah right, there's a greater chance of a asteroid hitting the earth, and just to make it even more realistic, one from the ghost zone." Sam chuckled.

"Can we drop this?" Danny asked, growing bored.

"So long as you admit defeat." Sam smiled, brushing lose strands of ebony hair from her face.

"Fine, and we don't _have _to go trick or treating. We can just dress up and chill at my place, plus they have those scary Halloween movies on HBO we can watch. I know you love those." Sam scratched her c chin, thinking.

"Maybe, but I still need to get my costume." She turned her head to the door. "I'm ordering it from another country."

"I thought that girls were more mature than guys?" Tucker's eyes sparked with amusement.

"Shut up Tucker." Danny's brows furrowed.

"Who are you dressing up as?" He asked.

"You'll find out next week." Sam smiled, seemingly proud of her decision. Tucker groaned.

"Why can't you just tell us?" Danny rolled his eyes at Tucker.

"You know better than to ask, just wait and find out." Tucker's face turned displeased.

"Fine."

*Two days later*

Sam rounded down the spiral staircase as the doorbell rang once more.

"Coming!" She yelled, catching herself before she fell face first down the stairs. After allowing the adrenaline to pass she calmly opened the door, the cool autumn breeze nipping at her exposed feet.

"I have an order for a Miss Samantha Manson?" The postal service guy asked, reading her name from a piece a paper attached to a worn out clipboard.

"That'd be me." She replied. The guy handed her the clipboard, a pen was attached to the clipboard by a faded piece of string.

"Sign here, here, and here." Sam scribbled her name in each of the places he asked. He took it gingerly from her, placing it under his arm as he handed her the package.

"Here you are Miss, have a great evening." Sam smiled.

"You too." She placed the package inside of the house, closing the door with a _clack._ She smiled deviously at the box, picking it up once more she dragged it into the kitchen. She took the box cutter from one of the drawers, carefully sliding though the taped parts of it. She smiled at the stamp.

_"From Tokyo, Nihon to Amity Park, Amerika. Mason Residence." _The label read. She immediately dove into the box, searching for her prize. She pulled out a wig, the brunette hair ran to almost her waist. She placed it on top of her head and continued to dig. A few moments later she pulled out a black skirt, and black leggings. The skirt came down to right between her knees and waist, with a white pattern adoring the sides and tracing the hem line. Next came the jacket, similar to the shirt but white was also accented around her shoulders with a bloody red bow that would lay in the middle of her chest. There was also a small bracelet with a silvery moon that reflected any light that shone, she quickly fastened it to her wrist. The last thing was the brown and red contacts, now these she'd have fun with. Her mind fluttered with thoughts, many she'd use to surprise the boys with. She smirked.

"This is gonna be _good." _

**So, who's Sam cosplaying as? I'd love to hear your thoughts. :3**

**About the maturity thing, I just figured Sam would pull that out, I don't believe it and I'm a girl, Marching Band does that to ya. ;)**

**This will be updated, eventually...**

**I hurt, partially dislocating your leg and knee is not fun. Yay for cadences in Marching Band! :D**

**Review? I realize it's early for a Halloween story but better early than never...?**

**~ForeverHalfa**


	2. Chapter 2

**What is this? A double update in the SAME weekend? How unusual of me, so ENJOY!**

Sam stuck the final bobby pin in 'her' hair. She allowed herself to exhale, smoothing out her skirt. A smile crept its way to her face. She couldn't wait to see her friend's faces. She smirked.

"They won't know what think." She laughed at herself, closing the cherry door behind her and ventured out into the sunset.

_*Line Break*_

_Danny's POV_

Thank god my parents were out at some ghost convention in Atlanta or else I'd be _screwed._ I smiled at the memory, happening only yesterday.

_Le flashback_

_"So honey what are you doing for Halloween?" My mother called paying close attention to the invention at hand._

_"I was wondering if I could have Sam and Tucker come over to watch that movie marathon on HBO, would you be fine with that?" I said through a mouthful of cereal. A couple of sparks emanated from her experiment, causing her to flinch back._

_"No wild parties?" She asked, pointing her, erm, screwdriverthing at me._

_"Please mom, you'd know that I wouldn't do that. Plus who would I invite?" She rolled her eyes at me._

_"Remember that one time when you all had Fenton jumpsuits on and Sam and that Asian kid, whatever his name is were in the Op Center." I sighed._

_"Mom, we were _rescuing _you guys from ghosts!" She wasn't convinced._

_"You haven't had any training in fighting ghosts, Danny." Her eyes narrowed. _

_'Crap.' I thought._

_"Well we had Danny Phantom's help mom, and the ectoguns weren't that hard to work anyways..." Her brows furrowed._

_"You got help from _him?" _She practically spat the words at me, dripping with hatred._

_"Well how else was I supposed to save ya guys? Plus he's not that bad anyhow..." She sighed, setting the gadget onto the kitchen table._

_"If you promise never to ask for his help again you can have them come over."_

_"Deal." _

_End of flashback_

I smirked, if she only knew that we were one and the very same.

Tucker decided to come over early, something about a new app for him PDA or something. Which I tuned out of course, nodding to make it seem as though I was paying attention. The minutes droned by, Sam was coming at six thirty, a half hour before the marathon started, it was quarter after right now. Not able to take any more of Tucker's incessant techno babble I stood up, stretching my legs and back before heading to the kitchen.

"What do you want for snacks and drinks?" I asked, calmly opening the fridge, surveying our contents.

As I figured, most of it was inedible. Way to go dad.

"Popcorn and coke?" He didn't even turn from the screen. I sighed, throwing the bag into the microwave and brought out plastic cups from the cabinet. I placed the two liter on top of the counter, groaning at the stickiness of the bottle. I ran my fingers under the warm water, blowing the apple cinnamon soap from my hands.

The doorbell rang.

"I got it." Tucker called from the family room. I watched as he carefully placed his PDA (aka Jessica) onto the table. I heard him twist the doorknob, followed by the door hitting the wall. I sighed once more.

"Dude, you know my parents hate that." I muttered.

"Dude, get over here, now." I frowned, tossing the towel onto the counter and rounded the corner. My eyes went huge and my jaw dropped.

She was beautiful, her long brunette hair waving slightly until it reached her waist. She wore black tights that reached almost to her knees with black combat boots. Her skirt came to about the middle of her thighs, traced with pure snow hem line and elegant ruffles. I could see that she was also wearing a white polo underneath her black jacket, which was also laced with white lines and a crimson bow right in the middle of her chest. Her eyes stood out the most, a brilliant combination of chocolate brown and blood red. She placed her hands on her hips.

"Are you guys gonna gawk or let me in?"

"Sam?" I asked, uncertain of myself.

"Who else Danny?" I saw a devious smile spread on her face while mine turned bright red.

"BLUSHY MOMENT NUMBER FORTY NINE!" Tucker announced. Sam rolled her eyes at Tucker.

"Really Tucker, Tron?" Tucker pouted.

"At least people know who I'm dressed up as, unlike you." He countered.

"Yeah, who are you dressed up as?" Sam smirked.

"_Cosplaying, _my dear boys, I'm dressed as Yuki Cross from Vampire Knight, and you guys need to read more manga seriously." I frowned.

"I thought you didn't read manga Sam?" She scoffed.

"I don't read that happy sunshine crap, VK is darker, which is why I love it. Now can I come in?" I shook myself.

"Yeah, sorry. But you look really good Sam." I cupped my hand over my mouth, not believing that I had just said that _out loud. _We both blushed.

"FIFTY!" Tucker announced once more, scribbling something onto his PDA.

"Shut up Tucker!" Sam shot daggers at Tucker, who raised his hands in surrendering. I jumped in between them.

"Hey! How about we get ready for the movies, they'll be starting soon."

"You're lucky he's here." Sam continued to do the 'I'm watching you' gesture to Tucker.

This was going to be a fun night.

_Several hours later_

Tucker had passed out in the middle of the Addams family, leaving only Sam and I (as Phantom, what can I say, I thought it was pretty ingenious) to be the only ones awake. She absentmindedly shoved popcorn into her mouth, she stopped as though something had struck her.

"Something wrong?" I asked, rearranging myself from my awkward position on the couch (thanks to Tucker almost drooling on me). She eyed Tucker deviously.

"I have an idea..."

Well crap.

**Danny's in for some fun, 'specially Tucker ;).**

**Fun Fact: In **_**Control Freaks **_**the news station is channel four. Channel four is one of three metro Detroit news stations, where Butch Hartman is from Highland Park located about twenty miles ouside of Detroit.**

**Highland Park = Amity Park? Hmmmm, suspicion.**

**Review? :3**

**~ForeveHalfa**


	3. Chapter 3

**I had too much fun with this, and thanks for the awesome reviews guys! Enjoy~!**

I was almost afraid to ask, but human got the best of me.

"What are you thinking Sam?" Her eyes were...intense. Thinking deeply as she eyed our sleeping friend.

"Follow me." She grabbed my wrist but Tucker was still somewhat on me so I turned my right leg intangible, allowing his head to fall only a few inches to the couch. Making sure he was still asleep she continued to drag me upstairs, right outside the bathroom door. I was getting kind of nervous, not knowing what was running through her mind.

"Sam...what are we doing up here?" Her eyes sparked with amusement.

"Does Jazz have nail polish?" My head cocked to the right, my eyebrows knitting together.

"Nail polish? Yeah, it's in her room." With that Sam carefully crept down the hallway, the wooden floor creaking slightly at our combined weight. She turned the brass knob ever so quietly. Jazz wouldn't like us in her room on most occasions, but she didn't need to know. Sam pulled several different colors of nail polish from her dresser, and her smile continued to grow larger.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" I inched closer, taking some of the stuff from her hands as she moved a few things around on Jazz's dresser.

She's gonna kill me.

"Ah, here we are!" Sam pulled a bag of makeup and held it close to her body. I smiled with her as we left the room ever so slowly. Sam yanked on my t-shirt, I spun around, grateful for my enhanced night vision.

"We're gonna need light, but not enough to wake Tucker up." She whispered.

"Covered." I blinked, causing my eyes to shine even brighter." Practicing has its benefits from time to time.

"Perfect. I'll do the makeup, you do his nails." I frowned. She really expected _me paint his nails?_ First of all, I'm a dude, we don't do this kind of things, but...I suppose this is an exception.

"I thought you didn't wear makeup?" I commented. Her amethyst eyes rolled in a circle.

"Danny, I'm a girl. I wear mascara. I know what I'm doing." She responded tartly. If my hands were free I would totally surrender. After a brief moment she quietly dashed down the stairs with me behind her, quietly spreading the nail polish and makeup across the coffee table. She used the glow from my eyes to apply foundation while I uncapped the red, applying it to his pinky finger, I continued with various colors across his hands. Tucker shifted slightly, causing Sam to sit on the very edge of the couch while she applied mascara. She finished up with Jazz's bright red lipstick. I smirked.

He's gonna be pissed.

Jazz will be too.

Crap.

Nonetheless both Sam and I were quietly snickering, capturing pictures (with flash off) of Tucker. I'm never going to let him live this down. Sam jazz stepped over to her backpack, her black skirt bouncing slightly. She brought something out of her spider backpack, handing it to me. Her crimson eyes staring into my ectoplasmic green eyes.

"Stop it Jess, that tickles!" We heard Tucker call from the family room. I rolled my eyes, chuckling.

"I wanna capture this, will you tape it while being invisible?" My smile grew, and I proceeded to nod my head.

"By the way, nice double rainbow nail polish." Sam smirked, I bowed my head, smile still plastered to my face as I turned invisible. Sam quietly made her way back to the coffee table, picking everything up quickly and ran upstairs. I took my position, camera pointed directly at his face, I couldn't help but laugh more.

I saw a brown blur pass me, realizing it was Sam as she straightened out her wig, turning the tv back on. She cranked up the volume, causing tucker to stir from his slumber.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Sam commented dryly, pretending to be transfixed by whatever show was on SciFi, probably some _Star Trek: Next Generation _rerun. Tucker gripped his head and rearranged his glasses. He stretched, cracking his back as he wandered into the kitchen.

"I need a Coke..." He moaned, little did he know I was capturing everything. he opened the fridge, his eyes locked on the coke as he went for it. He gasped, noticing the double rainbow on his fingers. He began to touch his face, foundation clinging to his fingers. He sprinted to the bathroom.

I dropped my invisibility from laughing too hard. His face turned to horror, his face became as right as a tomato.

"WHAT. THE. MAPLE?" He yelled, obviously furious. He noticed me as I was rolling on the floor with camera in hand.

"You were _recording _me?" He leapt on top of me but I turned intangible, jumping through the ceiling where I carefully hid the camera in my room. After that I phased back through the floor I saw Tucker frantically trying to wash off the makeup while Sam stood in the doorway, her arms crossed and bloody eyes sparkling with amusement.

"I hate you guys, so much."

"No you don't." I said, standing next to Sam. He stared directly at us, totally and utterly pissed.

"I will have my revenge, mark my words." I smile, knowing that this isn't all we had in store for him.

I wonder how he'd like to see himself on YouTube...

**It's a double rainbow all the way across the sky~! I'm listening to it right now, I'm so late with YouTube videos...**

**Maple, I blame Hetalia for this one, it's a word I stole from Canada (basically his swear word) and I also use aru like china does. Watch Hetalia, love Hetalia, become a country, aru. (I'm Russia in my flute section :D)**

**Updates this next week will be MIA with Marching Band competitions this Saturday and Monday, joy... In other news I think I fixed my leg, yay for sitting at a computer too long, aru~!**

**Calendula Requiem's ending has been set~! I've gotten sixty pages done but I'm still writing it out, so I'm aiming for November, aru.**

**~ForeverHalfa, aru~!**


End file.
